Secrets Can Kill
by missymise
Summary: A/U- What if Sam and Dean weren't hunters? During their high school lives Dean is on the football team, popular, his life couldn't be any better. While Sam is in the drama club, and a straight A student. One day Dean starts having terrible nightmares and strange visions. When a new kid shows up to class one day Dean's normal life turns completely upside down. Later on Destiel.
1. Chapter 1: A nightmare

Disclaimer: _I own none of the characters in any shape or form._

Warning: _Later in the story there is Destiel. (Dean/Castiel)_

Authors note:_ This is my very first Supernatural fanfiction I hope you like it!_

Chapter 1: A nightmare

I opened my eyes, the dark haze around me stung my eyes; the sound of screaming rang in my ears like gunshots. I squinted as I looked around for answers, in the far corner of the room was a boy; he looked about my age from what I could make out.

This boy had been torn apart limb from limb, dead, gone. I sat on the floor, helpless, confused, and frozen. I was incapable of moving, unable to speak, paralyzed. It was as if someone had chained me to the floor.

Suddenly I heard my name being called out. I looked around searching for the one who was calling me. "De-" the voice called faintly, "Dea-" the voice got louder. "Dean!" I searched the area further, my eyes watering. "Dean Winchester!"

I opened my eyes and looked up startled by a woman's presence, staring down at me was Mrs. Jude my English teacher. Her beak-like nose, and dark green eyes were twitching in annoyance. "Sleeping in class?" she hissed, "I'll see you after class Mr. Winchester."

I was having a nightmare, none of that was real. "Thank god." I said under my breath. I sighed in relief and sat back staring at the dusty chalk board ahead of me, sentences were written on the board and the rest of the students were copying them down.

I looked down at my paper for a brief moment. The only thing written was my name. I looked back up at the board, "What the?" I choked. The sentences that had just been written in English were now written in another language I could barely make out. I squinted examining the text further. It looked somewhat like Latin.

I'm going crazy, I'm totally going nuts, I thought. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath slowly looking back up at the board. The text was English again. Strange nightmares, and now I was seeing things? I'm aboard the crazy train now.

The bell rang interrupting my train of thought. I stood up and hurried towards the door hoping I could escape before Hawk Nose caught me. I lunged towards the door making my escape. Before I could reach the door I felt someone grab my arm, I was too late Hawk Nose had caught her prey.

"Uh, Haw-, I mean Mrs. Jude I have other things I need to do. You know, football practice, girls, the usual. Can we do this another time?" I said trying to slip out of her grip. Hawk Nose began twitching again. "Mr. Winchester," she said looking me in the eyes "this isn't the first time you've fallen asleep in class" she growled.

"Come on sweet cheeks," I smiled a little "I was just tired so I took a little nap. Can we just forget this ever happened and I'll be on my way?"

Hawk Nose was infuriated now, gripping my arm tighter her eyes filled with pools of ink. They were no longer green, they now were entirely black. Her voice now hoarse, "Why leave so soon Mr. Winchester? I'm not finished with you yet." She cocked her head to the side and gave a sly smirk.

I struggled to get out her grip. Her nails began to dig into my skin as her grip tightened even more. Panicking now I elbowed her in the gut, she stumbled backwards into her desk knocking over cups filled with freshly sharpened pencils.

I kept telling myself, I'm seeing things, this isn't real. It wasn't making me feel any better. She came towards me again I could feel her black eyes burning into me. She lunged towards me.

I fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of her grasp. Grabbing a sharp pencil from the floor I thought of a strategy.

The idea of killing my teacher was nuts and I would probably get arrested, but I had no choice this crazy bitch was going to kill me. I threw the sharp pencil at her sending it into her neck like a dart. Blood gushed out from the wound but she stood seemingly unharmed.

I have to get the hell out of here, I thought. I crouched and readied myself to dash to the door. She began walking towards me again, ripping the pencil from her throat sending blood flying. Without thinking I ran towards the door and fumbled the door knob. I glanced back, she was coming closer a grin spread across her face. I opened the door and slammed it behind me, without turning back I ran.

Authors note: _I hope you liked chapter one because I certainty enjoyed writing it, be sure to review! I'll update as soon as possible!_


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Chapter 2: Escape

I hid in the bathroom unsure if Hawk Nose was on my trail. I heard the door open and looked over to see it was my little brother Sam. "Sammy, have I ever been so glad to see you." I stood up and smiled at him. "What? Another ex girlfriend find out you cheated on her?" he said leaning against the wall. He smiled a bit.

"No, okay, you might think I'm crazy but-" Sam sighed, "I don't like where this is going Dean." "Just listen," I remarked "Mrs. Jude, she's a crazy son of a bitch. She almost killed me Sam." He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Are you stoned?" He said looking at me.

He's never going to believe me. I have to find some way to convince him that I'm telling the truth. "No. Her eyes turned black, she lunged towards me. I almost killed her for god's sake." His eyes widened a bit. "You almost killed a teacher?!" How do I explain this to him I can't just say, _yes Sam, I stabbed Mrs. Jude with a pencil, but don't worry she's still alive. _

"Sam you have to listen to me, there's something not right about her." I looked at him. "So her nose is a little big Dean, you didn't have to-" "That's not why Sam." I said as I rubbed my forehead in annoyance.

This is hopeless, I thought. There has to be some way to kill whatever's inside Hawk Nose. "I have to kill her Sammy, lives are in danger. She could kill any of us." Sam rubbed his head. "I should get to class. Maybe you should go home and rest."

He began walking towards the door before he grasped the handle I put my hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Stay in here, you'll be safe." Sam gave me a "you're crazy" look then nodded his head. "Okay Dean, I'll stay here. Okay?" "Thanks man." I said reaching for the door handle. "Do not come out until I come get you, okay?" He nodded.

I opened the door and looked out of it. The hallway was empty, not a soul in sight. Carefully I stepped outside of the door and into the hallway. I'm unarmed, I need some kind of weapon, I thought as I headed towards the door. I ran across the hallway into a science classroom and closed the door behind me.

I looked around the room searching for a weapon. The first place I thought of was the storage closet. Something had to be in there, some chemicals that I could use to kill her. If pencils don't work maybe some kind of chemical will.

I walked to the back of the room and entered the storage closet. As I reached to shut the door Hawk Nose appeared behind me, she was staring at me her eyes black as night. "Hello Dean." I stumbled backwards into a shelf knocking over beakers. They fell to the floor and shattered. She pinned me to the wall, her grip tight on my neck.

"G-Get the hell away from me you bitch." I croaked. There has to be something around here that can kill her. I scoped the room desperately looking for something, anything. "Nice try," she smirked, "but what you're looking for won't work on me."

I choked her grip tightening on my neck. "L-Let go of me, bitch." I said gritting my teeth. She gripped my neck tighter her smirk widening. "What's the matter Dean? Too tight?" It was impossible to move. Damn it. It was getting harder to breathe.

I could feel the life being squeezed out of me. The door flew open, "Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran into the room. My vision began to blur, pain surged throughout my body. "Dean!" Sam exclaimed, his voice faint in my ears.

I squeezed my eyes shut, it was almost impossible to breathe. "H-Help." I said my voice hoarse, I could barely speak. Suddenly I heard a crack, pain surged throughout my neck. My neck went completely numb. Blood began dripping over my lips and down my chin. "No! No! Dean!" Sam screamed. His voice faded away, I couldn't hear anything. My body went numb, and the world went black.

Authors note_: I hope you liked chapter two! Be sure to review! (I just realized that rhymes)_


	3. Chapter 3: Back In Black

Chapter 3: Back In Black

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was lying in a hospital bed, the sunlight streaming in from the window was almost blinding. I could hear the sound of my own heartbeat. I glanced at the monitor next to me, lines moved up and down to each beat. What happened yesterday? I couldn't remember anything, it was a complete blur.

The door opened, "Dean." Sam walked into the room, he looked relived. "You're awake," he smiled, "we thought you were going to die Dean." What happened to me yesterday, how did I almost die? I stared at my brother confused. "Where's dad?" He walked over to me and sat in a chair. "He went to go get something to eat." I looked down. "What happened to me yesterday Sammy?" I looked at him bewildered.

"Mrs. Jude tried to kill you," he looked at me, "nobody believes it was her. They say it was an accident." It all started to come back to me now, Mrs. Jude, her black eyes, the storage closet. "You broke your neck," Sam said, "It's a miracle you lived Dean." There was something about Mrs. Jude, she wasn't the same. It was almost like something possessed her. "What does dad think?" I said. "Dad doesn't know what to think." I sighed.

Why did Hawk Nose try to kill me? Her eyes, the way she was acting, it doesn't make sense. "This neck brace is so freaking annoying." I said as I tried itching my chin. "The doctor said it will take at least six weeks to heal." Sam said as our dad walked in the door. "How're you doing Dean?" He said as he walked over to us, he was holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"I'm okay." I said looking up at him. "I brought a couple of your favorite tapes and a tape player for you." I smiled. Dad always knew that music made me feel better. When I was younger he used to take me out for a ride whenever I was sick. I remember how he'd blast AC-DC and I'd be in the back seat and I'd tap my fingers to Brian Johnson's voice.

"Thanks Dad." I said smiling. Sam stood up. "I'm going to go get a coke, Dean you want one?" I glanced down at my neck brace, coke didn't seem like a very good idea. "No thanks, I'm not really sure that'd work too well." I said chuckling a bit as I pointed to my neck brace. He grinned and left the room leaving me and Dad alone.

"You know what your mother used to tell me?" I looked at him. I remember the night my mom died. I was four, Dad came downstairs hysterical, he was holding Sam in his arms. I asked him what was wrong, he replied saying that mom had gotten into a car accident coming home. I remember hugging him my voice quiet in his ear "Don't cry Dad, it's okay. Mommy's in heaven now." I remember how he nodded and hugged me tightly his tears soaking my shirt and said, "You're right."

"She used to say, Dean's going to get himself hurt one day," He looked down at his hands, then back at me smiling a bit. "You know why she said that?" I shook my head. "She said that because you were always getting yourself into trouble. When you were three you chased a skunk into the woods, but that skunk turned right around and sprayed you." I smiled a bit at the thought.

"We had to bathe you in tomato soup for over two hours." He chuckled. "Now look at you, you're in a hospital bed with a broken neck." He punched my leg lightly. I smiled and motioned to punch him back. "Not so fast." He said moving away. I grinned, "No fair Dad, you have an advantage." He chuckled as he looked at my neck brace. "I guess you're right."

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. Sam and I are going to head home. We'll be back in the morning." I nodded. "Do you want anything from home?" He asked motioning to open the door. "Nah, I'll be fine. See you in the morning." He waved and left the room.

Authors note:_ I hope you liked chapter three, I really enjoy writing this. Be sure to review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Blue eyed stranger

Chapter 4: Blue Eyed Stranger

"Dean!" a mans voice called. The voice was familiar, as if I've heard it a thousand times. The voice got louder, "Dean!" I looked around, there was nobody in sight. The room was pitch black, I felt around searching for a light switch.

As I dragged my hand up the side of the wall I felt something sticky. "What is this? Blood?" I said my hand trembling. "Dean!" the voice called again. "Who's there?" I said. The voice got quieter, "Dean." I searched the room further feeling the walls as I walked. "Where are you?" I said.

The voice didn't answer. Suddenly I heard growling, it sounded like a dog. I searched the walls frantically for a light switch. The growling got louder.

The growling was coming towards me, I backed away. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground pain raged in my thighs. I was being clawed, torn apart. "Agh!" I screamed out in pain. It was ripping me apart, limb from limb. The pain was excruciating. "Argh! Help!" I screamed, no one answered. I was left alone, lying in a pool of blood.

I woke up drenched in sweat. "Damn it." I panted. I glanced down at my arms and legs, no scratches or bites. "I'm okay," I said under my breath. I could still feel my skin being torn apart, but there was nothing there. I was lying in my hospital bed unharmed.

The room was dark, the only light came from the moonlight shining through the window. There was no way I could fall asleep again. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. Cooking shows, cop shows, casa erotica. Casa erotica? That sounded good, I had to check it out.

I started watching, a woman came out of a room and into the bedroom. She was tall blonde with good sized breasts. She sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Oh man," I mumbled.

Suddenly the show was interrupted, the screen went fuzzy. "What the?" I said as I tried to change the channel. Every channel was the same, fuzzy. "Dean." A voice called the same voice from my nightmares.

I looked around. There was no one but me in the room. "Hello?" I said attempting to sit up. I turned on the lamp next to me, the room lit up. I looked around, still nobody. The lights began to flicker. "Hello?" I said again. No answer. Then it all stopped. The TV went back to normal, and the lights stopped flickering. "Huh?" I said confused. No answer. I sighed as I turned the TV and light off. I soon fell asleep.

_ Six weeks later._

I walked into my biography classroom and sat down at my desk. The students looked surprised that I was back. A girl with orange hair turned to me. "What happened Dean?" Another girl turned around and said, "I heard Mrs. Jude gave you a detention then tried to offer you drugs. Is that true?" I sighed. They were already making up rumors.

"Settle down." Mr. Robinson said as he walked into the room, someone strange followed behind him. "We have a new student." He said as they walked to the front of the classroom.

The new kid wore a strange outfit; he wore a long tan trench coat with a suit under it, and a blue tie. "Isn't that a little too dressy for school?" I whispered to the girl next to me, she smiled. "This is, um, what was your name again?" Mr. Robinson said looking at the new kid. "My name is Castiel." That voice, it sounded familiar. Castiel looked at me, his bright blue eyes striking.

I looked away from him as he sat down next to me. Why was he so familiar? I glanced at him, he was staring right at me. I quickly looked away my cheeks flushed. What the hell was going on? I pulled my notebook out of my backpack and placed it on my desk ignoring him. Was he still staring at me? I glanced at him again, he wasn't. Thank god, I thought relived.

I began doodling instead of taking notes. I over heard the girls next to me, they were talking about me. "Do you think that Castiel guy has a crush on Dean?" one girl whispered. "Castiel was totally checking Dean out." Another girl said. "Listen girls," I said turning to them. "I don't roll that way."

They giggled then one said "Does that mean I can have you all to myself?'" I smirked, "Maybe.' I winked at them then turned back to my notebook. "What the?" My paper was covered in weird symbols. This is impossible, I was just drawing naked girls and all of a sudden my paper is covered in symbols? I'm going crazy, I have to be.

I looked up, Mr. Robinson was sleeping at his desk, drool ran from his mouth. "He needs to retire." I said to the girl next to me. She laughed, "You're so funny Dean." I looked back at my notebook, the symbols were gone. I'm just tired, that's why I'm seeing things.

The bell rang and everyone stood up and began to head towards the door. "I'm Trish." The girl from before said. I smiled, "You're a cheerleader right?" I asked. "Yeah, I get to watch you run around with those big buff muscles of yours." She put her hand on my arm and winked. "How about we take this to the storage closet?" I said smirking.

Before she could reply I got pulled away and out of the room. "What the hell? I was talking-" It was Castiel. I stood there in silence as he stared at me. "Dean, we need to talk."

Authors note: _Hope you enjoyed chapter four! Be sure to review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Angel Eyes

Chapter 5: Angel Eyes

Castiel, he was the voice calling to me in my nightmares. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "That isn't of importance right now." He said. What did he want to talk to me about? "What do you need to talk to me about?" I asked. He looked down, "You've been having visions? Correct?" I looked at him and he looked at me, his bright blue eyes stared right back at me. "Who are you? How do you know about the visions?"

He muttered something under his breath then said, "The visions, the nightmares, I caused those. I was trying to communicate with you Dean." That's not humanly possible, how was he doing it? "That's impossible." I said confused. "Who are you?" He glanced down then back to me. "I'm an angel of the lord." What was this guy smoking? "An angel of the Lord? Riiight." I said then laughed.

"What's funny? I said nothing humorous." He was so strange, claiming he was an angel of the lord. How could I believe that? "Listen buddy I have things to do." I said as I turned to walk away. He grabbed my shoulder and suddenly we were gone. I was now standing in an empty field.

"What the?" I stammered. "Dean, you have to listen to me." I looked at him confused. "You're in trouble," he said, "you and Sam." I didn't know whether or not I should believe him. "What do you mean in trouble?" He looked down. "Cas?" I said as he stood there in silence. "Dean," he looked up his blue eyes meeting mine, "I have to go." "Wait!" I shouted but he was already gone. "Damn t." I mumbled.

I looked around; the vast field around me was empty. I had no I idea where I was. "Now what?" I mumbled. Suddenly I was back home. I looked around me confused. "How did I-?" "Dean, where have you been?" My father asked as he walked into the room.

"Sorry, I had to stay after school for extra help." I lied looking at the man standing over me. "All right," He replied, "hungry?" He asked as he held up a pot of macaroni and cheese. "No, I'm good. Thanks dad." I looked around searching for my brother. "Where's Sam?" Dad looked at me as he pulled a somewhat burnt piece of meat out of the oven. "He's at drama club, it's Thursday remember?"

Right, he had drama club today. He's such a nerd, I thought. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." I said as I walked towards my bedroom. "All right." Dad replied as he threw the burnt piece of meat in the garbage. I stepped over the large piles of clothes that covered my bedroom floor and threw myself onto my bed.

I looked up at the ceiling the glows in the dark stars from my childhood were faintly glowing. "An angel of the lord? How could that be possible?" I whispered as I turned over. I looked at my nightstand where a little angel figure sat, my mom gave it to me when I was a baby. I stared at it as it stared back, it's eyes were blue. "Cas." I mumbled as I thought of the blue eyed stranger.

He was trying to warn me, he said Sam and I were in trouble. I glanced at the floor an army figure caught my view. I reached down and picked it up examining it's features. I placed it on my nightstand it's gun facing the door. I clicked on my radio, the room filled with soft music. "How did I ever win your love? What did I do? What did I say? To turn your angels eyes my way."

I sang alone to the song. I heard a flapping noise as I began to sang the next lyric, I looked up only to see bright blue eyes staring at me. "Cas?" I sat up and looked up at him, his blue eyes clashed with my green eyes. "How did you get in here?" "I am an angel Dean. I can teleport myself to various locations, as I did just now."

"What were you telling me before about my brother and I?" I said as I moved over for him to sit. He looked confused as to what I was offering. "Sit." I said. He did as I said and sat down next to me looking very awkward. He looked at me those bright blue eyes meeting mine again. I looked down my face heating up slightly.

"There are things that you do not know about, evil creatures, demons. The demons are hunting you Dean, you and your brother." He said. "So you're saying that you're an angel and that demons exist?" I said laughing a bit. "You've got to be kidding me." "I am not kidding you Dean." He said no expression on his face, he was being serious. "Angels, demons, there is no way they exist." "There are many creatures out there that you do not believe exist." He said.

"Why are they hunting us?" I said a bit worried. "We believe that you have something that they want, but we cannot be sure yet." I sighed. "What could they possibly want?" I fell back and stared at the ceiling, all of this information overwhelming me. "I must go now." He said standing up. His foot slipped suddenly and his body fell on top of mine. "W-Wah!" I exclaimed surprised by the warm body that was suddenly on top of mine.

He looked down at me his blue eyes burning into mine. My face began to turn a light shade of pink. "My condolences." He said. Angel eyes continued to play in the background, making this moment as awkward as it could possibly be. I stared up at him. "Cas," I said my voice cracking a bit, "um, don't go." He nodded his head and decided to stay. It was as if he was protecting me from the evil creatures that I was warned about. His presence followed me into my dreams as I soon fell asleep.

Authors note: _Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I got lazy. uwu; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter five! Please review, they mean a lot to me. _


End file.
